food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spicy Gluten/@comment-34946275-20181209090430/@comment-34946275-20181209091531
III.Famine The human world has always had all kinds of disasters. In addition to the man-made disasters that they bring themselves, there are also natural disasters that continually take their lives. This year, the continuous heavy rain brought floods that are enough to destroy the villages and cities. After the flood, the dead animals and the flooded land quickly spread a disaster of famine and famine. I have been out with the spicy crayfish several times, second only to the tragic scene of the war. The broken corpse and the bark that was pulled out, and the human beings who hold out the skinny hand to grasp what. Therefore, I can't imagine what kind of obsession can make the skinny child in front of this human eye step into the eyes of the human eye to find a vitality. Maybe it's because it's too thin, so this guy's eyes are extraordinarily big. The big, bright scorpion looked at this fertile land full of incredible. The next moment, the weak guy who seemed to faint at any time slammed into the creek and grabbed a small fish at a speed I didn't even think of, biting up without stopping. Looking at him with a bloody red, I don't think I can continue this way. With the violent whipping, it is a fierce wind. The bamboo leaves rolled up by the wind wiped his cheeks and gave him a blood mark on his sallow face. Obviously, the scared child looked at me in the wrong direction, and the kind of fear in the eyes gave me an inexplicable satisfaction. Human beings should look at us with such powerful eyes that they have powerful powers they don't have. "Get out, or die here." At some point, his thin face, the pair of flawless scorpions suddenly coincided with the eyes of the past. And this distraction, let the whip that should have fallen on him fall to his feet. The sweet bean flower not far away heard the sound of our place and came over. "How come you come here with such a small child?" "You... are you the monsters who live here! Me! I! I want to come! Ask you to help me revenge!" Sure enough, human beings, no matter how small children, are still like this. I heard the sweet smell of sweet bean flowers, probably because I remembered his brother. "Revenge?" "Yes! Please beg you!" "Why should we help you?" "You can do whatever I want, and my life can be! Just revenge! Those people! Not worth living!" The depth of hatred in the child’s eyes is something I have never seen before. Even in the eyes of adults, there is no such deep hatred. But this has nothing to do with me, I don't want to listen anymore. And, not long after, the spicy crayfish should be back. He won't let this guy live. "What is the fate of your waste? Let's get started. When I see you, I will kill you." I was standing on the side and wanted to continue to teasing his sweet bean flower. When I saw no interest, I shrugged and followed me to leave the bamboo forest.